Project Alphabet
by Alanna-twins
Summary: A series of 26 fanfics that belongs to a project at . By zorba of Alanna-Twins
1. A is for Aura

A is for Aura

Jakotsu slipped into the hot spring. He sighed happily. It had been a long day, with a lot of fighting and hard work. The worst part was that he had to think so much. He sunked even deeper into the water, only his nose and up showing. He heard the sliding-door open. He felt the presence of a person. The aura was familiar, and Jakotsu blinked slowly. "Blub-blurp"

The other man glared at him. "I have told you, don't even _try_ calling me that." He sat down, his long white hair floating on the water. "And why are you here?"

"Do you know how my body feel right now?" Jakotsu mumbled.

"No. And I don't care either." the older demon commented.

"That's cold..." Jakotsu sobbed.

"Why are you sulking?"

"B-but... Sesshoumaru!" Jakotsu wailed.

"I do not see any reason for you to cling onto me." Sesshoumaru said, irritated. He tried to pry Jakotsu off of him. It did not work. "How did you know that it was me, anyway?"

"Becouse, your aura is special."

OWARI


	2. B is for Black

B is for Black

Black. Sesshoumaru had several reasons to like the color of black. First off, he liked the darkness. Secondly, it was the color of Jakotsus hair. And thirdly, the black darkness always protected him and Jakotsu from being seen together.

Jakostu, on the other hand, did not like the color of black. It was gloomy, in his point of view. He disliked it in every sence. Therefore, he always hugged Sesshoumaru close to him under the nights. Becouse he always drifted the darkness away. So in one sence, he liked the black. Hm... That was something worth thinking about. But that was too troublesome, so he did never think about it, even if he wanted to. So, black is a color Jakotsu neither like nor dislike.

--OWARI--


	3. C is for Citrus

C is for Citrus

Rin carried a basket full of yellow fruits.

"What are those?" she looked to her right, where a human was sitting hunched down on the floor, pointing at the fruits.

"Huh? It's lemons. You've never seen any before, Jakotsu-nii-chan?"

"No." Jakotsu answered, scratching his chin with a finger. "How do they taste?"

"Um... It's hard to describe..." Rin said, sweatdropping.

"Can I taste one?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, but... Go ahead and try..." she said, not knowing what to say, really.

"Yay!" Jakotsu took a lemon from the basket.

And he's supposed to be Sesshoumaru-sama's lover, and adult? Jaken thought, when he saw Jakotsu's childish behaviour. But if he causes any trouble, Sesshoumaru-sama will throw him out. then he sighed. Hopefully...

"Ah! Jaken-sama!" Rin said, hurrying up to Jaken. "It's no use that you hope that Sesshoumaru-sama'll throw him out. And if he does, nii-chan'll only come back."

Jaken snorted. "I know that."

Sesshoumaru went down the hall, when he heard a groan. He looked into a corridor, and spotted Jakotsu. The shichinintai lay motionless on the floor, a halfeaten lemon in his hand. Why ys he always so curios? Sesshoumaru asked himself with a sigh.

-OWARI-


	4. D is for Dice

D is for Dice

Sesshoumaru entered the old rundown dojo, He, together with Rin, Jaken, Kohaku and Jakotsu, had traveled to the town of Edo. He sighed tiredley.Where had that idiotic goofy-guy gone? He always dissapered when noone was expecting it. And he was always very hard to find. And he always seemed to be at every weird place he could find.

This time, he had heard something about a gambling-hall. He could put his pride on the line, since that was a place where he could find the other at.

And sure enought, at a table, Jakotsu was seated on a pillow.

Jakotsu suddenly sensed a intense aura. He looked over his shoulder. "Sessy."

He recived no answer. The demon only grabbed him by the hair and dragged him with him. "Hey! What about my dice's?!"

"Forget them." Sesshoumaru growled. Jakotsu looked up. The other man was raging with fury.

"Why're you so angry?"

-OWARI-


	5. E is for Exotic

E is for Exotic

"Oi, where are we?" Jakotsu asked.

"Why should I know?" Sesshoumaru retorted. They had been camping in the forest over the night, and now they had woken up at a pure white beach, with crystal-blue ocean at the left. At the right was a bushy green forest, with sounds and screams from aniols and birds. Jakotsus eyes followed a big fish in the water. "I'm hungry." he commented. He walked to the shore of the beach and took a jump. He landed in the water with a splash. The fish opened it's mouth and showed razorsharp teeths. Jakotsu stumbled to his feet. He walked up to Sesshoumaru, drenched in water. "Is this what they call 'exotic'?" he asked dumbly.

"There is nothing such as exotic. Where have you heard that?"

"That girl that's travelling with your brother mentioned it..."

"Just stop using that word."

They were quiet for a while. Then, Jakotsu broke the silence. "So... How're we gonna get home?"

-OWARI-


	6. F is for Fall

F is for Fall

Jakotsu plopped down beside Sesshoumaru. He sighed and yawned. "It feels nice, don't it?" he mumbled.

"What feels nice?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Jakotsu.

"Well... You... You know... Looking at the sky... Like this... With you..." he mumbled. "So..." He felt a light weight to his side, and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was leaning at his shoulder. The youkai's eyes were closed, and his breathing calm.

Jakotsu slipped an arm around Sesshoumarus waist and pulled him closer. With his free hand, he held the inu-youkai's hand. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the others hair. He glanced up at the rabbit in the moon. He really loved Sesshoumaru.

But it was mostly in the fall that he seemed to love him back.

OWARI


	7. G is for Gone

G is for Gone

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest. Where was he? If he did not find him soon, he'd get lost.

He turned his head towards a distant scent of the other. He turned on his heels, his shoes torna apartt, clothes ripped broken.

He was panting heavily, and he was drenched in the water from the pouring rain. His foot hit a root, and he fell, face first in the dirt. But he only stumbled up, just a little slower than usual. Darn, he'd sprained his ankle.

He finally caought sight of the other man, and fell, once againg, to the floor of the forest.

Luckily, for him, he grabbed Jakotsu's arm as he fell, and the other man had to stop. Or, more like, he fell, too.

"Sessy?" Jakotsi asked, looking mildly confused.

"Don't leave."

Jakotsu carefully removed Sesshoumarus hand from his wrist. "I'm sorry." He walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru on the ground. Sesshoumaru could not hold it anymore, though. The tears started to fall down his face, mixing with the rain and mud. He was gone. Jakotsu was gone.

OWARI


	8. H is for Home

H is for Home

"Land..." Jakotsu mumbled, dragging his cold body up on the shore. The water was freezing, and the waves was high. How long had it been? What had he been doing at the lake, or more like open sea to him, anyway? He opened his left hand to look at the thing init. He sighed. That's right. He was searching for this. He closed his hand and stumbled to his feet. He started to walk towards the north, where he knew, instinctively, that home was. Home... he thought. I miss it...

He walked for what seemed like hours, and when he finally saw the estate, the fell down to his knees, and then, he lay on the ground, feeling the rain sting on his back. Then, everything wen't black.

Jakotsu slowly opened his eyes, to find a blurry mess of black, brown, and pink above him. Huh? he thought. Why's things so blurry?

"Out." he heard a voice say. Two pair of feet was heard walking over the floor. "You, too." A third person reluctantly walked over the floor. The door shut closed.

"You really are a mess. Do you know how worried I've been?"

"I don't know." Jakotsu mumbled. "Sessy..."

"Don't call me that." Sesshoumaru growled low. "But welcome home, anyways..."

"Tadaima..." Jakotsu mumbled quietly.

OWARI


	9. I is for InuYasha

I is for InuYasha

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" a voice was heard on the yard. A head peeked outside.

"Ah!" Rin ran over to the visitors. "Hi!"

"Rin-chan, ohayo." Kagome said, recieving a hug from Rin. "How do you do?"

"I'm great!" Rin answered. "What about you?"

"Fine, here as well." Kagome said.

"Tch. I shouted for Sesshoumary, but he doesn't show up, does he?" InuYasha muttered.

"Um... He's at his office..." Rin explained.

"Really now?" InuYasha growled. "Then show us to him."

"He's a bit busy..." the little girl sweatdropped.

"Rin-chan." Sango said. "If you'll not show him to Sesshoumaru, he'll find him by himself. And you wouldn't wan't that."

"Alright then..." Rin sighed. She showed them through the big house, to a door. A thud came from the room, then a low groan. Rin paled. "Let's go. He seems very busy..."

InuYasha did not listen. He threw the door open. "Sesshoumaru! Are you deaf or something!?" He then turned green, when he saw his brother, together with that perverted Shichinintai, Jakotsu, in a very awkward situation.

OWARI


	10. J is for Jealosy

J is for Jealosy

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted, running up to said inu-youkai with a look of distress.

at is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning towards her.

"Jakotsu-nii-chan's friend is here!"

"Friend?"

"Bankotsu-nii." she panted. At once, Sesshoumaru was gone.

In the speed of light, that Sesshoumaru could only get up to at rare occasions, he was standing on the planks that were located around the manison. He looked at Jakotsu, who was oblivious to the real meaning of the words "Let's go to your room, so we can be alone. We've not seen eachother for so long." that was said in a low voice by Bankotsu.

That dense idiot... Sesshoumaru walked over the courtyard with a fast pace. He slipped his arm around Jakotsus waist.

"What's this? You jealous or something?" Bankotsu asked.

"Mine." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Sessy?" Jakotsu asked, suprised.

OWARI


	11. K is for Kiss

K is for Kiss

Jakotsu paced back and forth. He was outside of a tea-house, in wich he, for some reason, was not allowed to be. Geez, Sesshoumaru sure took his time... How long had he been in there, anyways? For hours, maybe. He turned around upon hearing the door slide open, and looked at Sesshoumaru. "That sure took your darn time..."

"I was there for only ten minutes..." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Well, whatever. It felt like ages."

"You seem to have no idea of how to know how fast the sime pass by."

"Oh. And that comes from the guy whom stand infront of his mirror brushing his hair for ages."

"I am not."

"Is surley."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"No."

Jakotsu sighed. Sesshoumaru always was so annoyingly stubborn."Is there any way for me to shut you up?"

"No."

"Oh! Yes there is!" Jakotsu grabbed the other man's hands and pushed him to the ground. Then he struggled against a not so nice Sesshoumaru for a while, before he was able to press his lips against the others.

OWARI


	12. L is for Longing

L is for Longing

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please get a hold of yourself." Jaken said, trying to convince Sesshoumaru to open the door to his room. Rin was sitting worriedly at the opposite wall, and Kohaku was sitting beside her. Ever since Jakotsu had left that rainy day, Sesshoumaru had locked himself up in his room, speaking to none.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tried. They heard Sesshoumaru move.

A rustle of soft cloth. He looked up. "You've been crying." a soft voice from the person standing infront of him. Sesshoumaru shook his head as he wiped his red eyes. Then he grabbed the other mans arm, holding it tight. "Don't... leave again..." he said quietly.

"I'll try not to..." the other answered. He pulled Sesshoumaru into a ug. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Sesshoumaru let the tears fall once more. Finally... Jakotsu was back... And Sesshoumaru would nerev let him go again.

OWARI


	13. M is for Memorial

M is for Memorial

"What date is it?" Jakotsu asked, standin in the doorway to Sesshoumaru's room.

"April the 12th." Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"I see..." Sesshoumaru looked up. Jakotsu's hair was haning loosly around his face, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Jakotsu muttered, looking in any direction but Sesshoumarus.

"Then why are you avoiding to look into my eyes?"

"No reason." Jakotsu said, quietly slipping out of the room.

Something sureley was amiss to Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru knew. But he had no idea what it was...

Later that day, in the evening, actually, Sesshoumaru was wandering around his estate. Jakotsu had been gone for the whole day, and noone had seen him since he left Sesshoumarus room.

He spotted a small light from a bit away, and went over to it. The light was a lonley flicking candle standing on the ground. Infront of it was Jakotsu, kneeling, his hands put together in prayer.

Now I remember... Sesshoumaru thought. It's the anniversery of his and the other Shichinintai's death...

OWARI


	14. N is for Nonchalant

**N is for Nonchalant**

"Sesshoumaru!" Jakotsu whined.

Sesshoumaru showed no sign of even hearing him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Rin peeked inside of the room. "Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Y-yes!"

"Give this to Jaken, and this to Jakotsu..." he handed her two letters.

"Sure... But... Um... Jakotsu-nii is right behind you..." Rin mumbled. Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. "Right..." she mumbled. She handed Jakotsu his letter, and hurried away to find Jaken.

Jakotusu opened the letter and read aloud; "'Go away. You're annoying.'" He looked at Sesshoumaru. "You're mean..."

"No..." Sesshoumaru finally answered. "It's called 'nonchalant' or 'irritated'."

"I still say that you're mean!" Jakotsu said. "Besides... I can irritate you more, if you wan't." He slipped his arms around Sesshoumarus waist and blew some air into the others ear.

Sesshoumaru was quiet. "Stop it..." he then said, after around ten minutes of being irritated.

"No!" Jakotsu mumbled.

OWARI


	15. O is for Opal

**O is for Opal**

"What were you doing, anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked Jakotsu.

"Blurp..." Jakotsu coughed as he got some of the warm soup in his throat. "Well..." he started, looking at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting beside his futon. "I was looking for something..." he mumbled, and blew on his soup.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, you were holding something before. What was it, and where did it go?"

"I have it here..." Jakotsu said, patting on his pillow. "And you'll see what it is if you look at it, won't you?"

Sesshoumaru just pushed the pillow to the side and picked up the item. "A stone?" he asked, suprised.

"Not just any stone. It's an opal."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru doubted that Jakostu would know what an opla looked like. But it sis look like one.

"You don't belive me!" Jakotsu complained, putting the bowl down beside him. Then he lay down, quite hard, and hit his head into the floor. "Ow!"

"Idiot..." Sesshoumaru muttered.

OWARI


	16. P is for Pet

**P is for Pet**

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked with disgust in his voice.

"huh? I don't know. I found it outside." Jakotsu said, petting the weird animal. It looked like a strangely deformed monkey-demon.

"Why did you bring it here?"

"It's cute, don't you think?"

"It's hideous."

"What?!" Jakotsu said, shocked at his lovers hrash words.

"When I return later today, I wan't it gone from my household and land."

"Can't I keep him?" Jakotsu asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Please? You'll make Saizo sad."

"Saizo?"

"The animal. His name is Saizo."

"Get it out of my sight." Sesshoumaru attempted to turn around. He felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked back at Jakostu. "What?"

"Please?"

"Uh..." Sesshoumaru had not even once, up to now, been able to deny Jakotsu anything when he got those puppy-eyes.

"Alright. But keep it out of my sight, and if it makes even a little troube, it's out of here." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Thanks!" Jakotsu smiled brightly and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek.

OWARI


	17. Q is for Quarrel

**Q is for Quarrel**

Voices was ringin and ecchoing over the estate. Angry voices belonging to a powerful youkai and an undead human, who were in the middle of a fight. The bickering had been ongoin since early afternoon, and now it was past the time for supper.

Jakotsu and Sesshoumaru was having a quarrel. If you asked anyone in the demon-lord's territory, you'd get the same answer; The reason for the fight was unknown, even for Jaken, Rin and Kohaku. Maybe A-Un knew, but probably not. And if there were any possibility that he knew, he would not tell anyone.

Finally, Rin's patience ran out. She snapped; "Make up like proper adults! Kiss eachother and stup fighting!"

The two looked at the little girl infront of them. They were suprised that Rin had bursted like that.

"O-key..." Jakotsu stuttered out, as Sesshoumaru still looked perplexed. Kohaku, who was standing by the door, sweatdropped. Is she really that frightening?'

OWARI


	18. R is for Rat

**R is for Rat**

"Sesshoumaru!" a yelp was heard through the estate.

Sesshoumaru looked up. He was currently sitting signing papers. He sighed. What was it this time? He stood up, and walked towards Jakotsu's room. He was a bit perplexed when he saw Jakotsu - standing on a table, looking afraid and... disgusted... "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Take it away!" Jakotsu pointed towards a small brown and hairy animal. "Take it away! Take it away!" he repeated, over and over again, faster and faster.

"Alright! Just shut it!" Sesshoumaru snapped. He just chopped the rat in two with his sword. "I did not know that you were afraid of rats, Jakotsu."

"Well... You know, I don't know why I am..." Jakotsu answered. "But anyhow... You're my hero, Sessy." He gave the other a kiss. And before Sesshoumaru had time to tell Jakotsu not to call him that, the undead human was already gone. Sesshoumaru then thought; Why is his room always a mess?

OWARI


	19. S is for Sweets

**S is for Sweets**

"Do you like sweets?"

Jakotsu had asked the question when he recently had become Sesshoumarus lover, and he had immidiatley got the answer; No.

Sure, Sesshoumaru did not like sweets in genereal, especially not in form of any kind of candy. Once, Jakotsu had talked him into tasting one of the candies. He was never going to forgive Jakotsu for that.

Not only was the taste horribe, but the sugar in the candy had burned on his thoughe, and he had not been able to eat proper food for over a week, since the candy had been too much for his sensitive thounge.

The only way he could accept the sweet taste was when Jakotsu kisssed him.

OWARI


	20. T is for Tears

**T is for Tears**

"Why're you crying?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Jakotsu. "I am not Crying."

"You are." Jakotsu defined. He leaned his chin on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Why?"

"I am not." Sesshoumaru stubbornly repeated.

"If you're not crying, then what is this?" Jakotsu brushed his hand over Sesshoumarus cheek, and showed him the wet droplet.

"It's only raindrops."

"How come you're not wet in anything but your face, then?"

Sesshoumaru looked away. "..."

"No good answer, eh?" Jakotsu slipped his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. "And besides, that have to be tears."

"Why do you say that?"

"Becouse, as far as I know, it's not been raining for the whole week."

OWARI


	21. U is for Undead

**U is for Underworld**

Sesshoumaru walked over the feild where InuYasha had bottled Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru scanned it with his eyes in search for the defeated shichinintai. He spotted a silhuette on a hill, and headed that way. He had a unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomache. When he reached the top of the hill, he saw Renkotsu standing over Jakotsu's body. "Hello." the false monk said, eyening a shikon-shard in his hand. AT his feet, the body of Jakotsu was laying motionless. "What dod you do?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Oh? He was useless. He did not deserve this shikon-shard anymore." Renkotsu answered.

Sesshoumaru unshealthed Toukijin. Renkotsu backed away. Then, when Renkotsu was gone Sesshoumaru used Tenseigas power to revive Jakotsu.

"S-Sesshou...maru...?" Jakotsu groaned. "Y... you got me back...?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Thanks!" Jakotsu hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Stop that..."

"Nope." Jakotsu instead gave him a kiss. "I won't."

OWARI


	22. V is for Victory

**V is for Victory**

Jakotsu blocked a hit that would have sendt him to a painful death. Again and again he blocked. This guy was tough. He backed into a wall, sweating feircely.

Suddenly, he saw an opening, and striked. The demon infront of him fell to the ground with a loud howl, that quieted when Jakotsu stabbed his swordinto it's heart. The goofy member of the shichinintai turned to face the demon that had been watching. "See? I beat him!"

"You were slow."

"But I did defeat him, y'know!"

"You are too scarred to fight even one more time."

"But Sessy!" Jakotsu whined.

"Don't call me that." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You promised you'd give me a kiss if I won, so you qwe me one.!

Sesshoumaru glanced at the undead human. "Is that so? I can't remember saying that..."

"Hey!" Jakotsu stood right infront of Sesshoumaru on his toetips to be able to see him in the eyes. "Don't try that! Again!"

"Alright then." Sesshoumaru said, eyening the undead human. He cupped Jakotsu's chin and bent down. Then he quickly pressed his lips against Jakotsu's and backed away. "Now we're even."

"I HATE YOU!" Jakotsu roared.

OWARI


	23. W is for Waking

**W is fro Waking**

Sesshoumaru growled. It was too early to get up, and yet, here he were, already awake.

He heared a small sound, and rolled around. Jakotsu. Right. Why did it seem like the other male was always slept in his room? Sesshoumaru sighed and attempted to turn around again. It was feeling like it, becouse he did. HE felt a couple of strong arms wrap sround his waits. Hs. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have Jakotsu in his room. Sesshoumaru rested his face against Jakotsu's chest. He suddenly heard a tap of two pair of feets, and the door flung open. One of the persons stopped by the door, while the other one took flight and landed on top of Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu. "Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! Jakotsu-nii-chan!" Rin chirped.

"Just five more minutes..." Jakotsu grumbled, snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru silently agreed. "But breakfust is ready." Kohaku added. Jakostu bolted up to sitting position. "Really?"

"Yes." Rin confirmed.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Every morning was the same...

OWARI


	24. X is for Xanthippe

**X is for Xanthippe**

Jakotsu rolled around on the grass.

"Oi." he opened one eye and glanced up at the person.

"What's it, Sessy?"

"Don't call me that." Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes.

Jakotsu rolled around again, then stood up. "I'll continue, anyways."

"I know that, and I don't wan't you to, either..."

"Whatever." Jakotsu muttered. Then he took flight, and lunged at Sesshoumaru. "Glomping-time!" He glomped Sesshoumaru and knocked him over with a suprising force. Then, he pressed his lips against the others. After a long frenchkiss, Jakotsu pulled away. Both males was panting heavily.

"That was not only a 'glomping'..." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Whatever."

They stood up. Suddenly, a blur of dirty green flew through the air. It hit Jakotsu's head with a loud 'SMACK!'

"OW!" Jakotus yelped, as another blow from the old hags bag hit his head once again, until Sesshoumaru scared the old woman off. "You alright?" he murmured.

"It hurts like hell, y'know..." Jakotsu answered. "But what was with that tsunakake babaa?"

"I think it's called a 'xanthippe', and it was not a tsunakake babaa..." Sesshoumaru said, sweatdropped.

OWARI


	25. Y is for Yawn

**Y is for Yawn**

Jakotsu streched like a cat under the bedsheets. He yawned big. It really was tiering to play with Rin and Kohaku sometimes. He curled up into a ball, as he once again yawned. He really was tired...

He'd sneaked away from Sesshoumaru office when the other had started a bicker with InuYasha. It had really been embarrassing when they had walked in on them. Well, not for Jakotsu , but Sesshoumaru sure had found it awkward, since he had scholded his younger brother for loving humans. But still, Jakotsu was an undead human, so it did not really matter, right? Jakotsu didn't understand that it was different, on a whole other level then InuYashas relations to humans. Why should it be different, just becouse they were both guys? Jakotsu, once again, yawned. Enought with the thinking... he sighed, and fell asleep, only to be awaken by Sesshoumaru's foot giving him a kick.

OWARI


	26. Z is for Zap

**Z is for Zap**

Jakotsu aimed, and let go. "Dooooing!" came the shaky sound when the arrow hit the pray. "Yay! I zapped! Did you see, Kohaku-chan, Rin-chan?"

"You're very good, Jakotsu-nii-chan!" Rin shirped.

"It's not 'zapped', though..." Kohaku mumbled, sweatdropping.

"It's not?" Jakotsu asked.

"No." Kohaku said. "It's 'hit'."

"Whatever..." Jakotsu shrugged. Then he smiled. "Let's try together, Rin-chan!"

Rin grabbed the bow, her hand under Jakotsu's. Together they pulled the string, after they had noched an arrow. Then they let go of the string. "Doooing!" It hit the pray.

"look, that was a zap at the bullseye!" Jakotsu smiled.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing as far away as he could, but still hearing and seeing the three, sigher. "Yare, yare..."

OWARI


End file.
